The Maid of the Fades
by BloodyAileen
Summary: Francis is not pleased that Arthur doesn't pay attention to him for so long so he decides to spice up things a bit. Rated M for further chapters
1. Chapter 1

Francis couldn't understand what was so amusing for Arthur to watch that show instead of paying attention to him. Well in fact he could understand a bit, Arthur had explained to him roughly the main plot and it was about a boy who could see spirits due to some apocalyptic dreams and no one else could see them and he had to prevent the end of the world or something like that. Of course Arthur would enjoy those series, first they were British, only for that it was almost guaranteed that it had Arthur's seal of approval and second, a boy that could see beings that no one else could? That sounded so familiar to Francis, it was obvious why Arthur was enraptured by the plot. It wasn't that the show was bad but Arthur had barely been paying attention to him lately.  
They had been dating (finally!) for a couple of months, after Francis had gone over Arthur's house to talk to him, to say to him what he really felt, England had finally listened to him and confessed his love in the most adorable and bashful way. Just to think of Arthur's adorable face all red and flushed because of him, made his heart flutter and grow hot with delight, but now England was too busy with work and luck of lucks, new British series had come and all the free time that Arthur had was spent in front of the TV drinking every word that was said. He missed his petit lapin but Francis knew very well how Arthur was, if he was going to try something it had to be with patience. He tried to slide a hand through Arthur's shoulders, but the brit was literally hypnotized with some man being tied to a chair and a woman saying that his eye was affected by the poison and she was… Taking it off?! Urgh, seriously how could Arthur prefer to see those ghastly things instead of paying attention to him?  
Francis made a disgusted expression while he came to the conclusion that England didn't even noticed his arm around him. His will was to pin him down on the couch right there but Arthur would shout and protest so another approach had to be done.  
- So mon cher… How did you said that this was called again?  
- The Fades. – he answered shortly without even looking at him.  
- Ah… Very interesting… - Francis forced himself to look again to the TV screen while the man was still screaming in agony, how long would it take for the episode to end? – This has won several awards right?  
- Yes.  
- How many episodes does this have?  
- Six.  
Well that wasn't so many, but then again he remember to hear Arthur say that he still had to see The White Queen, Vikings and Game of Thrones and the gloom and despair overwhelmed his person. It's not he wouldn't mind to watch them, they were good shows and for Arthur's sake he would even watch a whole rerun of that show Blackadder that his petit lapin loved so much providing that he would get five minutes of his attention! He tried to slide over, dragging himself even closer to Arthur but without success and Francis had to admit to himself, that while the TV was on, there was no point in trying, he could even walk around the house all naked on that moment that Arthur wouldn't even blink to notice him, he would have to wait, so he sit up straight and waited for the end of the episode that seemed to take an eternity.

Finally it was over! Francis sighed satisfied, now it was the perfect time to make his moves but…  
- I'm going to take a bath – Arthur stated while getting up and going to the bathroom barely letting Francis to talk or even move.  
What should he do? Enter the bathroom? Wait? If it was any other person he knew what to do, but it was Arthur and he had left all the other flirts behind for him, he loved him so much he started to get scared. Yes because even France would get scared when it comes to love, he who was the country of love, was afraid that his England wouldn't want him anymore and he couldn't bare that thought.  
"Non." – he shrugged those thoughts – "It's not that. Arthur always had troubles when it comes to feelings. Sarcasm and coldness are his specialty but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like romantic things." – he did, but it was too stubborn and proud to admit that. Also Francis could never forget the look on his eyes every time that he would say that he loved him. He'd had to figure out something to do, something that Arthur wasn't expecting. Francis glanced to the thousands and thousands of dvds that Arthur had on the shelves while he was thinking and then suddenly something struck him. What was that title? Ah yes, Downton Abbey, one of Arthur's favourites and even he had to admit that it was pretty amusing with all the clothes and…

He grinned widely, a brilliant idea had crossed his mind, he'd had to thank to the British series after all. He dashed to the wardrobe, thank god that he decided to bring half of his clothes to Arthur's place especially _that _one, how could he forget it?  
- Let's see, where did I put it… Ah here you are! – he exclaimed happily observing the dress. The problem with the maids on Downton Abbey was that their dresses were too long, thank god for French maid outfits, now that was something worth to look upon and just to think in Arthur dressed like a maid, with those gorgeous legs and fluttering short skirt made Francis grow hot and chuckle mischievously. Oh yes he couldn't wait. The dress was ready now he just needed to take care of some things before Arthur would come out of his bath…

**(Hi everyone, this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry this is supposed to be a fun thing, sorry for the slight drama at the beginning I promise this will get better, or so I hope. Rated M for further chapters, because as you all are foreseeing this is going to end in smut, and there said I'm warning already that it's my first time writing smut so don't expect a miracle because it won't be, still I'll do my best. Also if you could review it I'd appreciate thank you! ^^)  
(Also if you're wondering which series are these here's the openings, except for The White Queen because it hasn't been released yet:  
The Fades - ** watch?v=namvUBAIX0I  
**Vikings - ** watch?v=vFFxiPegAE0  
**Game of Thrones - ** watch?v=s7L2PVdrb_8  
**Downton Abbey - ** watch?v=02z4Dq22zp0 **)**


	2. Chapter 2

A relaxing bath was all that Arthur needed after a good episode and now he felt completely ready to make up some extra hours of work for the next day. He could have sworn though that he had heard something moving inside the bathroom while he was washing his head but it must have been probably Francis searching for something so there was no need to get worried. He stepped out of the tub and stretched his arm to reach his towel but it wasn't there.

- Strange. I know that I've put it- Where are my clothes?! – he exclaimed looking to everywhere. Also he noticed that all the towels were gone except for a tiny one – Francis! What the bloody hell have you done?!

He knew it, Francis went to the bathroom to pull some stupid prank on him! Angry, he searched on the closet and drawers to see if he could find a decent towel, but the French had everything planned apparently.

- What's with this stupid idea I can't- - he noticed something on the counter, something that looked awfully like a black dress, with an apron and… - What is the idea you frog?! I'm not going to dress up as a maid!

He heard a very familiar laugh that annoyed him so much but at the same time made his skin crawl right next to the door.

- Do as you please mon cher, you have two options, stay in there or come out dressed. Of course there's also the option of coming out undressed and if that's your wish who am I to deny it, vrai?

- I am not coming out dressed like this you perverted twat give me back my clothes right this instant!

- Non, I've stated the rules your turn, I'll be waiting for you mon cher!~

God was that man frustrating! England sat down and wiped himself the best he could with the tiny towel that Francis had let him. Very smart of his part he didn't let any loose ends, he left a towel but not big enough for him to cover so the options, as much as Arthur hated to admit, were effectively dress up with that bloody dress or freeze until the end of time.

Arthur sighed in defeat, he would have to play by Francis' rules and by god how he hated that! He grabbed the dress and look at it, of course that a perverted frog such as France had to pick one insanely short and tight. At least he had the good sense of leaving his underwear, although Arthur had the feeling that France would do anything to take those off him and of course as good British he couldn't let that happen right? But for now he would have to go along, so he put on the black dress, and like he was expecting it barely left anything to imagination, put on the apron, even a garter because as it was expected Francis had to have a full costume. After he finished putting his stockings and the heeled shoes (which he thought it was ridiculous) he stopped in front of the door, trying to get courage to step out.

Francis was apparently reading something on the couch but truth be said he was barely paying attention to what was written always waiting for Arthur to come out of the bathroom and he was hoping that he wouldn't take long, England was incredibly stubborn since he remembered.

Suddenly a click on the door made him smile victoriously, he had won. When he raised his eyes he had to contain himself to not squeal in delight. Arthur looked even better than he would ever dreamt, all leant against the wall, looking at him with his head lowered with such infuriated expression… He just wanted to take him right there but no, this was only the start he was going to have some fun first, a little punishment for ignoring him for so long.

- You look wonderful mon cher, it seems that I chose the perfect outfit for you.

- If by "perfect" you mean an outrageous tiny and tight size then you are dead wrong!

- Mais mon amour, you should take it as a compliment, if I chose it like that it's because I think you have the right attributes to wear it~- his voice was dripping with honey and Arthur just grew red lowering his head even more, not knowing what to say and that was saying a lot, he who always had an answer on the tip of his tongue!

- S-Shut up frog! I'm not going to take this! Where are my clothes?!

Francis smiled, England had come exactly o the point where he wanted to.

- Ah now you got to the point mon petit lapin, where are indeed your clothes? – he put on a fake inquisition expression like he had no idea whatsoever where his clothes were.

- Fuck you Francis! – Arthur shouted annoyed.

- Let's play a game shall we?

Arthur's eyes darted dangerously to France, whatever he was planning it couldn't be good.

- What sort of game? If it is something about me serving under you and call you master forget it!

- Honhonhon non mon cher, nothing of the sort but merci for the suggestion, I'll remember it.

- "Shit." – Arthur thought.

- Well don't you want to know the rules of the game?

Arthur shrugged his shoulders; he had to, didn't he? As soon as he finished the game the soon he could take off that ridiculous dress!

- Very well, what are the rules?

- It's very simple mon amour, it's a game of hot and cold.

He wasn't serious was he? A game of hot and cold? How old was he 5?! That was a child's play, but when he faced Francis sitting on the couch with a mischievous smile and one leg crossed on the other he knew that the game wasn't that innocent, and then again he wasn't exactly surprised.

He swallowed dry but his expression didn't drop while he nodded in agreement.

- Excellent mon petit lapin, you know how it goes, go search around and I'll give you clues, start here and you are not allowed to leave this room.

Yes he knew but that doesn't mean that he liked it! He started to move around the room trying to figure where on earth did that blasted frog put his clothes.

- Cold mon cher very cold – said Francis laughing amused.

Arthur groaned in frustration, not only he spent half of the time pulling the dress back on his place even though it didn't covered much but also he had the perfect notion that he was literally prancing around Francis for his own delight!

- It's getting hotter. – the french announced when he got closer to the couch making Arthur starting to take off the pillows – Non non cold again, maybe you should try to check under the couch~

England made an expression that could only be translated to a person reaching his limit level of calm. He knew exactly what Francis wanted, he wanted him to bend so he could see everything right? Well that wasn't going to happen! He look under the couch yes but lowering his knees and not the waist so that perverted french would learn a thing or two!

- There's nothing in here. – he said.

- Alas it isn't. Keep trying mon cher~

Arthur stood up quickly but he forgot the heels that he was wearing so he fell onto the couch almost over Francis.

- Honhonhonhon now it is burning mon petit – he said trying to grab Arthur but the british was always very fast to dodge him. Centuries of experience talked in his favor.

- Oh hell no, you tell me where my clothes are! – exclaimed Arthur putting a good safe distance between him and the french that was looking at him like a predator look at his prey.

- You were on the right track~ - he hinted while smiling suggestively.

- Bullshit, you don't have my clothes in you, where are they?!

- Mon cher think of it as that series that you love so much to see, The Fades right? The clothes are here, only this time you can't see them!

- That is the worse comparison that I've ever heard!

- Et porquoi? Surely you know that they are here you just don't have the sight to see them my maid of the Fades~

- The only difference is that I don't have dreams announcing the end of the world and don't you dare call me that again!

- I could make you scream like it was the end of the world… - he mumbled.

- What was that frog?

- Rien de rien~ Keep looking.

**(Second chapter is out! I hope that you are enjoying it so far, because I'm certainly having lots of fun writing this! I can't help though to feel that when people look at the title they think it's something really epic, tragic and with lots of fantasy and then they come with… Well this. Still I hope that you like it! And if you could review it I'd thank you forever!)**


	3. Chapter 3

That took at least more ten minutes and Arthur searched and searched through the whole living room in every single places, even the ones more absurd, but there was always a certain voice with an annoying heavy accent mocking him and quite frankly England was starting to get tired.  
- That does it frog, you haven't hid my clothes on the living room and I'm tired of this, game over! – and without waiting for an answer he dashed to the room in search for something else to wear.  
Arthur opened the wardrobe fuming and muttering threats to France, when he got dressed in something decent he would feel the wrath of the British on his own skin!  
- What the fuck?! – Arthur could not believe his eyes, the wardrobe was completely empty, there was nothing in there, no shirts, no trousers, no coats not even blankets!  
England spun to confront Francis but he didn't even needed to move for the french was already at the door nodding his head disapprovingly.  
- Mon cher you broke the rules, I said that you could only search on the living room.  
- I don't bloody care about your rules I just want to take this thing off!  
- Such a bad player you are… Luckily for you I'll forgive this little slip and I'll give you a clue.  
Arthur looked at Francis suspiciously, why would he give him a clue?  
Francis smiled and pointed to the bed with his head trying to keep his face as normal as he could, while Arthur approached slowly to the bed, lowering to check under it and that was all Francis needed.

England got up frustrated, there was nothing there and he was ready to tell France a thing or two but he wasn't at the door like he was a couple of seconds ago. Suddenly he felt a pair of lips kissing his neck passionately and hands holding him tight against a body.  
- W-What the bloody hell you think you're doing? – he stuttered trying (very weakly) to squirm his way out of France's grasp.  
- I didn't said that I would give the clue for free mon amour – he purred lowly licking his neck and ear, listening to those wonderful little moans that only England would do.  
- Of course you wouldn't… - he sharply breathed through his teeth struggling to do any noise, he wouldn't surrender that easily!  
- Why are you so stubborn mon cher, I know that you like it~  
- S-So this was your plan all along… I knew it…  
- You knew yet you didn't do anything to stop it, therefore I can only conclude that you wanted this as badly as I.  
He blushed hard but he didn't dared to correct the french. It was true that he was cold and proud, he'd rather die than to show weakness but whether he liked it or not his weak point was obvious to everyone since he was little and he was right there, as cocky as ever trying to make him scream for him.  
He could protest, he could fight, he could shout and kick and punch, he could even lie to himself like he did for so many centuries, but now there was no point in denying, he loved him, he loved the french so much that it could take all his breath away, he knew all the flaws of Francis but he also knew his strong points and although his brain protested he would have to admit that he had so much more attributes than flaws. No one's perfect not even the country of love, and Arthur loved him exactly like he was.  
- Mon cher you look so drawn into your thoughts, you're not even squirming, have you finally decided to give up-  
- Shut the fuck up will you? – he said raspy, catching Francis by surprise with a kiss that certainly pleased France because the state of shock was quickly snapped and the kiss was returned with eagerly fervor.  
They both fell on the bed without saying a word, only slight moans from each other's mouths, kissing heatedly without a slight break.

Only when England made a sound of gasping for air, France stopped a bit but always with his lips slightly brushing Arthur's.

He kissed the line of the brit's jaw, moving to his neck, while he spend some time kissing and licking and slightly biting, leaving marks to tell the world how England belonged to him and no one else.

- Je t'aime mon amour… - he softly whispered while he bit Arthur's sensitive skin again, listening to his moan once again – Je t'aime toujours…

England shivered, he always did every time that Francis spoke to him on that way, claiming that he loved him and making him feel on heaven but at the same time burning like he was on the very depths of hell. Only the french to drive him crazy, only he to make him feel so helpless on his arms and actually enjoy it. On that stage, he could finally be honest, he loved how Francis made him feel, how he drive him to the brink of lust, when he could shout all he wanted and hear Francis shout with him. He missed it, now he could see that, how long it was since he and Francis had done this? And then he understood it, he understood why France was being even more passionate (not that he wasn't, it was France after all, England was ready to testify that with that man it was all ardent and mind blowing, but he wouldn't tell that to Francis, he would get so blown up with pride he would never shut up) and eager than the usual. He missed him, he could feel it through all his movements while the french was too busy unlacing his dress and attack fervently one of his nipples.

- Ahhhnn! – moaned Arthur loudly this time. He could feel France smiling while he was tormenting his person with his tongue. He felt guilty deep down, for not paying attention to France for a while and blushing he felt that he should do something to make it up to him and with an impulse, England did what he never had done before to Francis. He pinned him down and took the lead.

Francis blinked his eyes breathless, while he gazed upon England's face all red and with a bit of doubts about what he should do next, but also with a spark of determination on his emerald eyes.

- My my mon amour… What is this, a change? – he kissed England again, drawing him closer to him on his embrace. Arthur moved to put himself in a more comfortable position and by accident his knee pressed slightly against Francis' cock.

- Nnngh…

Wait what was that? Did Arthur truly heard well? He moaned? For that? He smiled mischievously, things looked promising.

England bit France's lower lip while making a bit more pressure with his knee and watched him moan again.

- Ahhh… Mon cher…

- Yes? Is something wrong?

- Non… It isn't- Ahhhh!

- Sorry come again? I couldn't hear you over all the noise you're making… - he smiled even wider, as he figured out that he liked a lot to see Francis completely lost for him. Pressing a bit harder he watched Francis gasp and bit his lips.

- You are a teaser Arthur… - France stated as he slid his hand under England's dress, stroking him harshly.

- N-Nnnnnghh! N-No… S-Stop it… - Arthur stuttered losing his strength on his legs due to France ministrations. No he couldn't lose control right there, he had to stay strong.

England managed to get some inner strength to resist Francis' touch and pulled the french arms up above his head.

- You are going to stay still, it's my turn. Consider it an… Apologize.

- Mon cher Angleterre you are always so strong headed I'm afraid I can't compete with you.~ - Francis smiled provocatively.

Oh so he still had the strength to mock him? That would be quickly fixed.

Arthur started to take off his shirt, he could feel his breath slow and calm like nothing could affect him, but England knew, or so he hoped, that he was eager for him. Reaching his trousers, he looked at the bulge that was forming. Already that hard? That was quick, but he still had to hold a bit longer before the end. England felt his heart pounding, he never had done this before so he wasn't sure what he should do, but he remembered how Francis reacted to the pressure so maybe… He placed a hand on the bulge and squeezed it a bit just to try and Francis immediately answered with a sharp breath and eyes shut close tight.

England smiled again while he repeated the process again and again without breaking the pace and delightfully watch Francis losing his control.

- A-Arthur… Ahhhn! S-S'il te plaît… Take… Nnnnghh… Take them off…

Arthur understood that he meant the trousers, certainly that they were taunting Francis too much than he could bear, but no… Not yet, time to show him that no one would mess with the British Empire. He dragged his mouth close to the bulge and he heard Francis holding his breath while he felt those blue eyes nailed on him, waiting. And then Arthur bit the tip and heard the shouts filling the room.

- Ahhhhhhh! Arthur! J-Je ne peux pas… Please… I can't…

England finally complied and took his trousers off and looked at his work.

- I must say Francis, I'm surprised you haven't moved a bit…

- U-Unlike you mon cher… I don't break the rules~

Ohhh still teasing him? That burned Arthur inside, he would have Francis moan and scream for him, that he swore to himself and he didn't like to lose.

Taking off his underwear, Arthur didn't even waited for Francis to articulate anything and licked teasingly the tip that was oozing.

- Mon amour… Don't be so mean… Ahh…

It felt strange, but not terrible and Arthur dared to slither a bit further his tongue around the frenchman's cock which earned him a few curses in French. So Francis liked that huh? He wanted him to play dirty, England would play dirty.

Swallowing it all slowly, which made Francis throw his head back lost in the moment, he started to suck and bite gently at first but as he started to speed up he started to go hard on him, using his hands also, he wanted Francis to scream.

- Ahhhh mon cher! Merde… N-Ne arrêtez pas... Oh please Arthur… Je t'aime… J-Just keep going! –he shouted loudly letting out a satisfied groan, his hips moving forward involuntarily. His underside shivered a little with pleasure and Arthur couldn't help feeling a little burst of pride for pleasing him.  
It didn't took much until Francis shouted in blissful agony finally coming, making Arthur to cough a bit in surprise. Breathless, England gasped for air without daring to look to Francis. He backed off, getting out of the bed, with his cheeks burning and he tried to stutter anything but the words wouldn't come out.  
Suddenly a very familiar laugh made him blush even harder, while a soft whisper was purred on his ear before he could even do anything.  
- And where do you think you're going mon cher?  
- Nowhere. – he muttered trying to sound confident – Where are my clothes? You said that you would tell me.  
- Non non I told you that I would give you a clue~  
- Well, what's the clue?  
Francis smiled, while he pulled Arthur to bed again, having the brit looking at him completely confused.  
- What the bloody hell you think you're doing?  
- Mon amour I'll only tell you the clue after I'm done with you – and he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses through Arthur's chest, which made him shiver and cover his mouth so he wouldn't made any sound.  
Francis gently took off Arthur's hand off of his mouth, kissing him sweetly.  
- Arthur you really are a cheater…  
- You never said anything about making sounds…  
- It's only fair mon cher, it's time for my revenge~  
He teased him for a couple of minutes, fingering him softly causing Arthur to squirm and try to keep the minimum noise but France managed always to hit that certain spot that almost driven him to the edge but quickly stopped and Arthur was getting more and more frustrated.  
- Can you just… Ahh… Get to the point?...  
- I don't think that you are on position to make demands mon amour… After all you were very mean to me…  
- Like… You complained…  
- So you are complaining? – he asked taking off the fingers, hearing a clear whimper of disapproval.  
- … No…  
Francis smiled and kissed Arthur tenderly while getting inside him, making the british a mess of moans, holding to the frenchman for his dear life, gasping for air, as he felt his whole body melting in heat, wanting to shout out loud.

And when the rhythm started to speed up he couldn't take it anymore and neither did Francis and they both came loudly.  
England stood still, breathless with a blond head with golden locks resting upon his neck feeling his soft, warm breath tickling a bit.  
France was completely happy now , he couldn't ask for more, being close to Arthur was the best thing that could happen to him and he wouldn't trade it for anything.  
- I hope that you're not forgetting what you promised. – Arthur's voice broke the silence on the room. Francis blinked and he looked up to meet a pair of determined green eyes.  
- Quoi?  
- The clue Francis, don't play dumb.  
The Frenchman chuckled, that was his England after all, no matter what he would never take his eyes off the objective and he would never forget the means to get there, and he would insist on the clue until he would find his clothes.  
He got up, being followed by Arthur's eyes and got dressed with all the calm of the world, knowing that the brit was getting more and more impatient.  
- Are you going to answer me or not?  
Francis kissed him smiling and resting his left hand on Arthur's face he said sweetly:  
- The clue is… The clothes are not on the room mon amour. – and Francis dashed far from England that exploded and tried to punch him infuriately.  
- When I catch you, you fucking pervert your entire race is dead! – Arthur would never understand how someone could annoy him so much like France but deep down he didn't need to know the answer, because despite everything he liked it and that was the base of their relationship, they could fight and annoy each other but in the end that was what make them so perfect together, but for now there was a frog to catch and to teach a lesson and Arthur wrapped himself on a sheet the fast he could and went hunting for that bloody idiot.

**(This was clearly one of the hardest things I ever had to write really. So here it is, the wondrous smut that took me at least what, two weeks or more to come up with and to be honest I'm not that happy with it but for a first time writing I think it's not that bad? Not a masterpiece but not terrible I guess… I don't know, this is the chapter where I really, really need some reviews please, I want to know where I should get better so if you could do this favor to me I appreciate. Apart from that I hope that you liked it and the next chapter will be the last one and probably the shorter but we'll see. Also I'm going on vacations so it will take a while for me to post the ending to this story since I don't have internet there so I apologize for the delay. Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
